


Infidelity

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Grief's infidelity was always easier to hide than Ren's. She grows curious about it._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Infidelity

"Leo," Ren says softly to Grief, rousing him from light doze he'd fallen into. He stretches and yawns into her hair before snuggling their bare bodies back together.

"Mm?" he hums back when she doesn't continue. He presses a few kisses to her shoulder, feeling her shiver against him as he ghosts his lips across her skin. When she still fails to reply, he curls a hand against her belly, resting it on the soft and supple skin under her bellybutton and snuggles impossibly closer.

He hears as much as he feels Ren sigh. "Leo," she starts again. "How many children do you have?"

The question throws him. He's not sure if she's suddenly trying to pick a fight or not, but he answers truthfully. "Four or five that I know of. Unsure of the paternity of one of them."

She lets out a little hum in response. Doesn't seem angry. At least, not yet. "Why ask?"

"Just curious," Ren says, just convincingly enough that he doesn't believe her.

"What about you?" he asks, adjusting the hand on her belly as she shifts to get comfortable. If she's trying to pick a fight, he may as well get as much ammunition to use against her as he can. "There are... Seven, correct?"

Most of her children live in his home, being raised by his servants as their own. He can recognize them by their unruly brown curls, the sharp, small noses. The horrendous tempers.

"Six. One was born far too early, he never even took a breath. He's buried in the rose garden." She doesn't sound sad.

"Mm." Must have been about five years back. He had felt the press of a little foot on his hand one night, long after she'd gone to sleep. It happened a few more times, and neither of them mentioned it when it happened while they were both awake. Barely two weeks later, she had a sad, dead look in her eyes and brushed off his attempts for sex, citing a particularly painful bout of menstruation.

"Why did you want to know?" he asks after a while.

Ren shrugs. "Just curious, honestly. One of those things that popped into my head."

"Were any of them mine?"

"I don't think so," Ren answers truthfully. "The stillborn, maybe, but certainly none of the others. I assume none of yours were mine?" she retorts, smile evident in her voice.

He lets out a soft laugh into her hair. "No, I don't think so."

They fall back into silence for a while, enjoying the warmth from the other's body. He peppers her skin with small kisses, brushes her hair away to peck at her ear, her neck. She relaxes back against him while he props himself up on one elbow to kiss at the side of her face.

"Was this a subtle way of asking me if I wanted to start trying again?" he questions, moving his free hand down to stroke her thigh.

Ren is silent for a moment, until it clicks what he means. "No. Absolutely not."

"We actively tried for years, and we haven't really been trying to prevent it for a very, very long time," Grief points out. "We've both got healthy children, just with other people. I mean, I've emptied into you enough times that I'm surprised we don't have at least a dozen. Maybe our timing is just poor."

"I don't want to have a baby, Leo."

He settles back onto the bed, noticeably aroused. "Fine, fine. Though in seriousness, if you ever do feel like trying again, I'm not as off-put at the thought as I used to be. Might even properly marry you if one comes along."

Ren turns her face into her pillow to muffle her laugh. "You? Willingly going through a marriage ceremony? That'd be a cold day in hell."

"Well..." he murmurs against her throat, before pressing a kiss to a sensitive spot. She shivers against him and whines low in her chest. "Since we're already here and naked, want to have a practice run in case you change your mind later?"

"Pig," she grumbles back, but turns over and kisses him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
